1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-275584, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional microscope system, a transmission-type stage-scanning microscope is known, in which a specimen is placed on a stage, and the stage is moved to scan the specimen with illumination light emitted from a light source with the illumination light fixed, and light that has passed through the specimen is detected (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-39882).